The Outlaws of the West and Prayers Wakan Tanka 2
Event Start: 11/09/2015 17:00 PDT Event End: Until Further Notice Introduction As always, Thank you for playing Electro Girl. The Outlaws of the West and Prayers Wakan Tanka Part2 Event will be coming soon! * Ranking system was abolished! * Schedules for events and summons may be subject to change without further notice! Part 1 will last from 11/02 17:00 to 11/08 20:00 PST, and Part 2 will last from 11/09 17:00 to . Both parts will have strong Bosses and terrifyingly powerful Raids which will give EP, allowing you to rank up against your fellow Architects! Also, you can receive rewards by questing in both Parts, so be sure to give it your all during each one! Here are the new androids to help you out. Cards Ranking rewards have been abolished so cards are only gotten through completion. Completion Rewards Get these from advancing the story, defeating bosses, and kicking Raid butt. Additional Rewards Because the ranking rewards were eliminated, when the event would have normally ended (Sunday night November 15), G-Gee awarded everyone with enough copies of the SSR and UR to fully evolve them. Turbo/Lucky Cards The turbo cards will be UR Billy the Kid (2x stats) as well as the following Androids from the various summons: Story * Episode 3 (This segment was bugged in game in that the names and pictures for speakers were off by one response. Below is the estimated correct speakers for each line.) Pte: "Was it OK to leave player_name behind?" Olha: "Yes. He is a good strategist but not cut out for battle." Pte: "I agree. Billy is too dangerous." Sioux: "Enough chit chat." Pte: "?!" Olha: "I came to pick you up because you're so late." Billy: "Good, then...Fool me twice shame on me!" Narrator: THUD! Wesson: "Argh!" Sioux: "Billy has incredible search abilities you know. We are surrounded..." Narrator: Countless guns are pointed at Olha. Billy: "Sioux, I hear you were expelled from your tribe?" Sioux: "?! Why do you know?" Billy: "Just as I thought. I passed by to say hello, but you weren't there so I guessed as much." Sioux: "If you dare touch my family..." Billy: "No no. I just thanked them for you. Properly." Narrator: CACHING!!! Sioux: "Billy, how dare you!" Billy: "Now this is what I am talking about. Did I not tell you before? We are the same. We are forever alone no matter how many friends we make." Sioux: "..." Billy: "Say, Sioux. Work with me and be my amigo. Help me get that Golden Seed Rice!" Wesson: "With it, we can earn 60 million Q! With that much money, we can retire!" Billy: "I have six million as down payment. You can keep it. What do you say?" Sioux: "..." Billy: "Your family and friends abandoned you. Why bother? Kill them all, before they betray you again! Ha ha ha..." Soiux: "Ha ha ha ha!!!" Wesson: "Did she lose her mind?" Soiux: "How much do I get out of the 60 million?" Billy: "You're my amigo. You can have 30 million." Sioux: "..." Pte: "...Sioux?" Sioux: "This is the end of the road..." * Episode 4 (Some of the dialogue was bugged just like the previous chapter. Below is the estimated speakers for each line) (At a research lab in the past) Researcher A: "The qualia is damaged from too much calculation." Researcher B: "The qualia is damaged from too much calculation. The battle results are good though." Researcher A: "The more battle, the more damaged the qualia gets." ???: "Let's just scrap it." Narrator: THUD (in a sewer) ???: "Wha...?!" Speakers: "BRRRRRRING B-21 has murdered and escaped! Security please stand guard!" B-21 (Billy): "I repeat! Incomplete? No way!" (back in the desert, the present) ???: "I won't let them scrap me!" Wesson: "Billy? Billy! Billy!" Billy: "Huh? Wesson why are you...? What happened to my right arm?" Narrator: Billy's right arm was damaged by Sioux's attack. Buff(alo Bill): "Don't move, buster!" Billy: "Buff! What are you doing here?!" Buff: "I'm cleaning up some mess." Billy: "Don't tell me you forgot about our promise!" But: "I only promised not to let Sioux stay in the town. Not that I will never attack you." Buff: "If I destroy you. I no longer need to keep my promise." Billy: "How dare youuuuu! I don't want money. I want Pte's land of plenty! Just like Sioux's master! No longer sacrifice men to adjust to the amount of food." Narrator: THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD Countless bullets are shot at Billy. Sioux: "Adios, Amigo!" Narrator: Bill Town- Olha: "player_name saves the day once again!" player_name: (After Olha left to raid Billy, we saw Billy's gang follow Olha and went to ask Bill Sisters for their help.) Buff: "Thanks to you we did not have to lose out precious friend. And with rumors of Billy's death spreading-" But: "People will no longer attack this town." Buff: "It's a celebration tonight! Let's dance, drink and eat!" Olha: "Bring it on!" Narrator: After this, Pte sets off on her research, Bill Town as her HQ. As a result, the lowest of the low was reborn a luscious green land. Narrator: Dead End, Desert- Wesson: "It's ok Billy." Narrator: Billy limps across the desert supported by Wesson. Billy: "..." Wesson: "We can blackmail the mechanic into fixing you. You're a little damaged right now. Hang in there." Billy: "Huh? Me? Broken?" Wesson: "Billy?" Billy: "I am not broken!" Narrator: BANG! Wesson: "B, Billy...?" Narrator: Wesson is shot through the head with total precision. Billy: "No one will turn me into scrap! No one!!!" END